


just getting started

by ryvrr



Series: boys being boys [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Climbing Class, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Josh Washington is a good bro ;), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good could ever come when Josh starts a conversation with, “We’re friends, aren’t we, Cochise?”</p>
<p>Or... so Chris had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just getting started

**Author's Note:**

> This was caused because a certain, special anon sent me [this message](http://mynxwrites.tumblr.com/post/136639352567/i-saw-the-phrase-eats-you-out-as-a-friend-and-it) and now here we are. I am going to ask you guys to please assume Chris had taken a shower before the events of this took place, because I hadn't remembered about it until I'd already written the fic, so.
> 
> Thank you to the great and amazing [burbear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/burbear) for being the lovely beta for this! I really appreciate you so, so much and you're the best!
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the sequel to the "brojobs" fic. Happy Valentine's, everyone. ;)

“We’re friends, aren’t we, Cochise?”

Chris didn’t know if he liked where this was going. He didn’t bother to raise his head from his phone as he furiously typed an e-mail to one of his professors. Josh seemed to take this as a challenge, and apparently figured the best way to get Chris’ attention was to plop right into Chris’ lap. Just snuggle right in and move Chris’ arms about for him so they were now wrapped around Josh, but his fingers still clutched his phone. 

Chris sighed. There was no way Josh was going to let this go until he replied. “Yeah, Josh,” he said. “We’re definitely friends. Best friends, even.” Chris went back to his phone and didn’t comment on Josh’s position. Better not to. Josh was probably just in one of his snuggly moods. He got like that sometimes, though it was mostly when he was drunk or high. He didn’t smell like he was either-- it clung to his hair, his clothes, after he’d been doing either-- so… it was just Josh being Josh then. 

“And best friends do shit for each other,” Josh stated. It wasn’t a question. Chris had figured the next thing out of Josh’s lips would be a question, but apparently not. 

“Uh huh,” Chris responded. He wasn’t going to comment on one snuggly Josh Washington currently folded up into his lap. He wasn’t. He seriously wasn’t. It was just better to let Josh do what he wanted to do. Easier in the end. Also Chris kind of liked it. If he questioned it or brought it up in conversation, Josh might remove himself from Chris and go sit somewhere farther away. He didn’t want that. 

The tone of Josh’s voice changed. It sounded smug, like Chris had walked right into some trap he hadn’t known was laid out for him. “So let’s say hypothetically–” 

“I don’t like the sound of this,” Chris supplied. Nothing good ever came whenever Josh got that tone of voice. 

“Shut up,” Josh responded without even a bat of his lashes. “Let’s say that one friend thought the other friend was really missin’ out on something.” 

“What’s this something we’re talking about?” 

“It’s all hypothetical.” 

“With you, nothing is hypothetical, bro,” Chris pointed out. Josh snorted, but didn’t seem offended. Which was good. Chris hadn’t meant it in a bad way. They both knew Josh– of course Josh knew himself, but Chris knew Josh almost as well by this point, the blond liked to think. They’d been best friends since elementary school and they were in college now, so that was plenty of time to get used to each other, to know the other like the back of their hands. “What do you think I’m missing out on, Josh?” 

Josh darted his eyes toward Chris and then away. Suddenly he looked… almost shy? Chris wasn’t sure if that was the right word for it, but he definitely didn’t look like his normal, confident self. “You remember that night we…” Josh trailed off. He pulled himself off of Chris’ lap so he could sit beside him on the couch instead. Chris kind of missed Josh now that he wasn’t glued to his side anymore. 

“We?” Chris prodded. “We’ve done a lot of stuff together, Josh, you’re gonna have to be more specific.” 

Josh glanced at him again, but once more his eyes darted away too fast. Chris couldn’t read the emotions in his gaze. He held one hand up and did a crude, pumping hand motion. That gesture only meant one thing, and Chris’ face began to fill with color. He ignored the flush of his cheeks and swallowed hard. “O-oh,” Chris said. “ _That_ night.” 

They hadn’t talked about it much. Chris had kind of felt like it was a fever dream when he’d recalled it later that night, but that’d be impossible. He hadn’t been sick and it had been done in the late afternoon, definitely not during a moment where Chris could have dozed off and imagined it. Their lives had went back to normal and Josh hadn’t acted like he’d even remembered it. 

Chris remembered it. Chris let it play behind his eyes every time he wrapped his hand around his dick, whenever he had to jack off, relieve the itch under his skin. He wanted to do it with Josh again. It was like a need that crawled over his skin every night whenever he tried to settle into bed and drift off to sleep. His brain started to simmer down for the night and them _bam_! Thoughts of one Josh Washington, naked and sprawled out beneath Chris, for Chris and Chris alone, sprung to mind. 

“Yeah,” Josh replied and brought Chris out of his thoughts. “ _That_ night, bro.” 

“What about it?” Chris finally set his phone off to the side. It was clear he wouldn’t be able to finish his email right now. Josh was on about something that mattered to him, which meant Chris needed to invest all of his attention to it. 

“You got a handjob,” Josh stated. He paused for so long Chris started to think that was all he’d say, but then he continued. “I mean, that’s great, right? It was pretty good from my end too. Way better than if you’d waited and fumbled your way through it without any experience with some girl.” 

“Yeah…” Chris was sure Josh was getting at something. 

“I heard about this thing,” Josh said in a much quicker manner than before. His words slid out of his mouth fast enough that they almost were jumbled up together like he needed to say them before he backed down. “Uh, I hear it’s really great and that _every_ guy should experience it at least once in their life, Cochise.” 

Chris wasn’t sure where this was going now. He’d thought… well, he wasn’t sure what he thought when Josh had started this conversation, but now he was just completely confused. “Uh huh,” Chris said in the hopes of poking Josh along. Josh looked anywhere but at Chris’ face. 

“And I know how awkward you get sometimes, Chris, and I just-- I’m here for you, bro, and I’m totally down to do this for you if you want--” 

“Josh,” Chris stated, because he’d devolved into rambling. Chris held up a hand and Josh fell silent. “What are you talking about? What did you find out someone should experience _at least once in their life_?” Chris was drawing up blanks. He had no idea what Josh was even hinting at. 

A flush slowly flooded up Josh’s face, but he turned so that his eyes caught Chris’ own and he looked like he’d steeled himself. For what, Chris had no idea, but clearly Josh was done beating around the bush. “Chris, can I eat you out as your friend?” 

Silence descended. Chris nor Josh made any move to speak after that question. Chris was pretty sure his entire brain had shut down. No thoughts filtered through it and his eyes were wide in his face, focused on Josh, as he opened his mouth and then closed it again. “You…” Chris trailed off and shook his head, seemed to try and shake off the thoughts clinging to him. “Wait, you want to--” 

“I’ve done it before,” Josh hurried to reassure Chris, like _that_ was the reason Chris might hesitate, like maybe Josh would have no idea what he was doing. Actually, the idea of Josh having done this before-- with some _unknown_ person-- made Chris mentally flail even more. Who had Josh gone down on? Chris knew that Josh had hooked up with people before, but… he’d never known about Josh eating someone out. The idea alone was enough to set Chris’ blood on fire, truth be told. 

“You’ve done it before?” Chris wanted to know as much as he could drag from his best friend. 

Josh nodded. “Yup,” he said and really popped the final letter on the word. “Even had it done to me too. It’s real nice, Cochise. It’s why I think you should totally experience it! Hell, there are even girls who like to do it on their guys, you know. So I figured, since we’re best friends, I could help ease you into it so you wouldn’t be nervous about it in the future if it ever comes up.” 

“Right,” Chris muttered. He was still kind of stuck on the idea of Josh having done it before. He couldn’t seem to jump start his brain to focus on anything else. “Uh…” 

“What do you think?” Josh looked so _hopeful_ , looked like he really did just want Chris to feel good, and… Chris had been fantasizing about Josh for the last few weeks since they’d given each other handjobs. He’d be stupid to turn this down. He _wanted_ to get naked with Josh again, wanted to fool around and get off together. 

“I mean,” Chris said and tried to buy himself some time. His brain was still a little sluggish right now. “You’d want to do that stuff? With me?” 

“Duh,” Josh replied like it should be obvious. He waved his hand around and grinned, though his eyes still looked a little nervous. “We share everything with each other.” 

Do they? Chris had never known Josh had been _eaten out_ before today. Chris was starting to think there might be other things he didn’t know about his best friend. “I’d do this for you in a heartbeat, Chris.” 

The use of his name was what sealed his fate. Chris was going to say yes. His heart hammered loudly in his ears, but he was going to agree. “Okay,” Chris finally said once he’d wetted his lips and felt like he could speak without freaking out. “How do we-- what do I have to do?” 

Josh was still for a moment before he fluttered into action. Chris watched as he shot off the couch and went toward his door, checked both ways down the hall before he shut it and locked it. He turned back to Chris with a huge grin and then practically raced over to his bed, jumped atop it and patted the spot next to him. “Come here, right here,” he said as he patted the bed harder, as if that would rush Chris to him faster. 

Chris heaved himself to his feet and wandered over. He sat almost primly down on the edge of the bed and then looked at Josh for more instructions. Josh vibrated in his spot, his eyes wide and his smile large. “Okay,” he said and then reached forward as if he wanted to help, before he drew himself short. He looked into Chris’ eyes and then back at his shirt. “Can I?” 

“S-sure,” Chris mumbled. “Knock yourself out.” 

Josh undid each button slowly, as if he wanted to savor the moment, and then pulled Chris’ shirt off of him. Chris hadn’t worn an undershirt, so that left him topless, his chest bare. Josh’s eyes dipped down to where Chris still had his jeans on, then dragged them back up again. He finally looked Chris in the eye and smiled, crooked, before he leaned back. “Alright,” he said. “Unbutton your jeans and lay down on your stomach, Cochise. I’m gonna take _real_ good care of you.” 

Chris ignored the way the words made his stomach clench up. Just the _idea_ of Josh taking care of him… God, it was enough to make liquid heat pool low in his belly. “Okay,” Chris replied and did as he was asked. He unbuttoned his jeans and sprawled out, his arms folded underneath him so he could lay his head there. He tilted his head a bit more to the side, so he could glance out of the corner of his eyes and almost see Josh from this angle. 

“Hmmm,” Josh hummed and his fingers gripped the bottom of Chris’ jeans, tugged until they slid off slowly. Chris focused on his breathing so that he wouldn’t hyperventilate. Chris couldn’t see Josh now-- he’d moved so that he was at the bottom of Chris’ feet-- so Chris allowed his eyes to dip closed, allowed himself to just _float_ and feel. “Gonna take your boxers off now, bro,” Josh informed him. 

“Go ahead,” Chris replied. It was nice, though, that Josh was making sure Chris knew what was about to happen. It made it so Chris could brace himself for the coolness of the room as he was stripped of all of his clothing. “Are you going to stay clothed?” Chris asked slowly, hesitant. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being the only one naked. 

There was a bit of silence before Josh replied, “I could take my clothes off if you want?” Chris nodded against his hands and Josh laughed. “Alright, alright, bro, I’ll take mine off too. Don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” 

Chris pushed himself up just enough so that he could turn and watch as Josh reached down, grabbed his shirt at the bottom and pulled it over his head. While his head was caught up in the shirt-- Josh cursed at it for getting stuck-- Chris studied Josh’s chest, his stomach, the dip of his hips where they slid under his own pants. The blond turned his eyes back to Josh’s face as the shirt finally pulled free and Josh’s eyes were once again in sight. His best friend grinned at him before he licked his lips real slow-- for show, of course, but it still made Chris’ dick harden all the same-- and then Josh let his hands fall to the buckle of his pants. 

“Like the show?” Josh asked him as he slowly unzipped, then kicked his pants off. Chris just nodded. He didn’t even have an ounce of care about how honest he was being. He liked it. He liked when Josh was naked, or when Josh was in a state of undress. Might as well admit it and be unashamed. Maybe Josh would do it more often in reward for his truthfulness? Who knows. Josh was a wild card. “Lay back down! You gotta relax for this to feel best.” 

Chris did as he was asked and pillowed his head on his arms again, closed his eyes and breathed steadily. He tried to ignore the fact that he was _completely naked_ , because that would only make him feel self conscious. It was still light in the room, too, with the blinds open and the sun out. Josh could probably count the freckles that went from Chris’ face down his neck, then flowed over his shoulders and back. 

Josh moved around a bit and jostled Chris, the bed dipping and shaking as Josh got comfortable. Josh had to have laid down, because he threw one arm over either one of Chris’ legs, made Chris open them up a little more to accommodate Josh. “Did you read up on this?” Chris asked, when he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. Josh _had_ to be just staring at his ass now. His face was practically on level with it. “Or are you just working on experience?” 

“Read up on it, mostly,” Josh admitted. His breath fanned out against Chris’ thighs. He’d turned his head to press a light kiss there, to open his mouth and lick a strip of fire against Chris’ skin. “I’d only had it done to me once, you know, and only done it once in turn. So I figured I should be prepared! Wanted to be ready if you said yes, which you did, which is _awesome_.” 

“Uh huh,” Chris breathed. Josh leaned forward and placed a chaste, light kiss to one of Chris’ ass cheeks. “Are you enjoying teasing me, bro?” 

“Dude,” Josh replied. “So. Much. This is fun!” 

“You’re an ass,” Chris said with an aggravated sigh. 

“Nah,” Josh retorted, “just about to eat yours though.” Then he leaned forward and, placing one hand on either cheek, spread Chris just enough to lick right up the crack. Chris made a noise in the back of his throat, because the sensation wasn’t like anything he’d experienced before. Color flooded his cheeks and Chris squeezed his eyes closed harder together, tried to focus on the feel of Josh’s tongue against him down there. 

Did he like it? Chris wasn’t sure. He’d never had it done before, so it just felt _strange_. Josh pulled back and breathed against the saliva he’d left behind, which only made Chris shiver. Holy shit. That was… _weird_. Chris was pretty sure he’d be using that word a lot today. Weird. 

“Fuck, hold on,” Josh said and got back up for a moment. Chris kept his eyes closed and just focused on his breathing, focused on his own body instead of what Josh was doing. “Here we go,” his best friend said as he came back. He deposited something onto the bed besides one of Chris’ legs, before Josh got back into his previous position. “Gotta have lube, bro.” The pop of the cap signalled Josh opening it up and then, a moment later, one lubbed finger prodded where his tongue had been a minute ago. “Flavored, too.” 

“Is that safe to stick in my ass, bro?” 

“Bro,” Josh said and his voice sounded amused but also warm, honest. “Would I dare hurt your ass, bro? I love your ass. I’d never do something to hurt it, bro. Bro. Bro--” 

“Okay,” Chris said and huffed, trying not to laugh. Don’t laugh, he bid himself. If he laughed, Josh would only take that as a sign that he should be more ridiculous. “Okay, I believe you. I trust you, Josh.” 

Chris could hear the smile in Josh’s voice as he said, “Good.” Then the finger was back and prodded inside, slid around to make sure the lube got to where it was supposed to be. Josh’s lips replaced it once it withdrew, his tongue flat as it slid around the skin there, flicked and just _barely_ teased at going inside. This continued for a few minutes, Josh humming a little occasionally probably just so the feeling would vibrate against Chris’ skin. 

Chris… Chris actually lost time, truth be told. He just floated along in a haze as Josh worked, as sensations battled for top spot in his body. Then Josh made his tongue stiff and he pushed it inside, breached the opening and swirled it a little around, around again. Chris stiffened up for a moment-- it still felt _so weird_ \-- before he slowly let the tension leach from his body. 

Josh pulled back a moment, enough so he could ask, “Feel good, Cochise?” Chris gave a shaky laugh. Good? Yeah, actually, it made him feel warm and flushed, open too because of where Josh had been pressing his tongue a moment ago. Chris nodded, since he felt like his voice might give out if he tried to speak. Josh hummed again and sucked a mark into Chris’ thigh, nipped with just the hint of teeth at the skin there. “Good.” 

Josh went back to work. He actually _sucked_ at Chris’ opening, nipped with his teeth at the skin around it. Chris made little noises as time went on, and he clenched his fists in the sheets, rutted against the mattress. His dick was so fucking _hard_. It had started leaking a while ago and he was sure he’d leave a mess on Josh’s bed. Actually, that thought was pretty hot in and of itself, a reminder to Josh later on that Chris had been there, Chris had been naked and sprawled out on his bed. Chris made a desperate noise and stopped moving his hips. 

Whoa. He hadn’t realized he was so _close_ already. “Josh,” he panted. “Fuck, _Josh_ \--” 

Josh hummed in response, but didn’t pull away to reply. He’d started to push his tongue inside again, and pull it back out, before he repeated the process. It made Chris think about _other_ things he could ask Josh to push inside of him, other things Chris could beg for. He would too. He felt almost desperate enough right now-- right on the edge of orgasm, with his blood thundering in his ears-- to beg Josh to get up here and _fuck_ him. 

Chris floated there, his thoughts pressing in on him, until Josh pulled back again. “Here,” Josh said and he threw his arm out, flailed around to find the lube again. “Watch this,” he said and then he lubed up a finger and brought it back to Chris’ asshole. Josh pushed it inside-- slowly, _so slowly_ \-- and then he-- he-- 

Chris made a keening noise. He heard it as it left his lips and then he _came_ , his dick untouched, pressed against the mattress and probably making a huge mess. Chris continued to make noises as the orgasm was pulled from him, rutting against the mattress and very nearly tearing a hole through the sheets as his fists clenched in them. 

Josh must have pressed against his prostate, he realized once he’d started to come down from his high. Holy shit, that had been the best orgasm _of his fucking life_. He’d never quite gotten that high before. It even paled in comparison to the handjobs they’d given each other, and that had previously been the best one of his life. 

“Holy shit,” Chris panted, open mouthed, against the sheets. He pressed his overly warm cheek against the fabric and closed his eyes again, noisily breathed as he tried to regain air. “Holy shit, Josh, holy _shit_ \--” 

No reply came. Chris finally managed to push himself up a little-- his arms shook, his body felt like it only had a tremulous grasp on reality-- and turned to see what his best friend was doing. He shouldn’t be _surprised_ , of course, that Josh was currently jerking off. Chris blinked blearily at him and then, before he could offer to help, Josh came. Just like that. It streaked over Josh’s stomach and Josh’s mouth fell open, a soundless circle as he arched his back. 

He made no sound as the cum streaked across his skin and then he collapsed into a spent pile on the bed, breathed noisily himself through his nose. “Josh,” Chris huffed. He twisted around and moved himself until he could curl up against him, nestled his head against the curve of Josh’s neck. “ _Josh_ ,” Chris repeated when Josh made no reply. 

“Bro,” Josh wheezed. Okay, so it wasn’t just Chris. Josh had gotten ridiculously turned on as well through the entire experience. “Bro, did I tell you? Did I fucking _tell_ yo--” 

Before he could question himself-- this was probably definitely not a bro thing to do, they hadn’t done it during the handjobs either-- Chris surged up and slanted his mouth across Josh’s. He kissed him with all of the energy left in his body, poured everything he felt into it, made it messy and desperate. Josh kissed him back and his hands flew to his face, then up into his hair, gripping it fiercely as they slid their lips against each other. 

“Chris,” Josh panted against his lips, his mouth open, his eyes glassy. “Chris, Chris, bro--” 

“Is it weird I wanna fuck you right now?” Chris asked and his dick gave a feeble twitch. “If I hadn’t already came so hard, I think I’d try to convince you to _let_ me--” 

Josh groaned. “God, why did I let you cum already? I want you to fuck me _so bad_ \--” 

Chris kissed him again, mostly to shut him up, because if Josh talked about how he wanted to be fucked, Chris was going to lose his mind. He was going to lose his _goddamn mind_. 

Several minutes passed and they finally detached from their furious make out session. Chris rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, panting loudly and zoning out. Josh wasn’t in a much better state. Chris could hear his breaths too. 

“I don’t think that was something best friends do, Josh.” He said it before he could think over the words. Josh had so carefully worded everything earlier, but… best friends _definitely_ didn’t give rimjobs and think things wouldn’t change. 

Josh made a soft sound and then sighed. “Can we… do you think we can just _bask_ for a little?” 

Chris contemplated that. “That sounds nice, actually,” he agreed. They had time to figure things out later. Much later. Because if Chris had any say, he was going to officially fuck his best friend mindless into this damn messy mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Yes. There will be a sequel. Eventually. This will be a wicked trilogy, apparently.


End file.
